The present invention is generally directed toward LED light fixtures, and more specifically, to a LED light fixture which may be configured to allow a user to adjust the angle at which light is emitted from the fixture, as well as to enable quick and easy access to the LED lights for replacement or repair.
Lights are commonly used for many different reasons. For instance, lights may serve a primarily utilitarian purpose by illuminating an otherwise dark, or dimly lit area. Lights may also be used for decorative purposes to enhance the aesthetic appearance of an area or object (i.e., landscape lighting, accent lighting, etc.).
Given the wide range of applications lights may be used, there are a variety of different light fixtures which may be employed to accommodate the various functionalities lights may serve. For interior residential applications, recessed lighting may be integrated into the ceiling or wall to provide light for a room. Floor lamps and table lamps may also be used to light an area adjacent to the lamp. With regard to exterior lighting, specially designed light fixtures may be mounted in the ground to illuminate landscape features. Lighting may also be used to illuminate a walkway or stairwell. This may be achieved by integrating lights into each step, or into an adjacent wall.
It is well-known that light generally emanates in all directions from its source. This may be desirable in some cases (i.e., when a light is used to illuminate an entire room), yet undesirable in other situations (i.e., when it is desirable to focus light onto a given area). Therefore, some light fixtures include reflectors to focus the light onto the desired area. The reflectors may be fixed to limit the light dispersion within a defined angular range (i.e., 45 degrees). Although such reflectors tend to be useful in focusing the light, they may be limited in their usage, since they do not afford flexibility.
It is additionally well-known that lights such as light bulbs, fluorescent tubes and/or LEDs are typically functional for a limited period of time. One or more components in the light source typically fails after long-time usage thereof. Moreover, the light source components are generally very delicate. As such, light source components may be easily broken during use, which may require replacement of the light source. When the light source “burns out” or breaks, it is usually replaced with a new light source.
Given that light sources are commonly replaced, it is desirable to have easy access to the light source to facilitate replacement thereof. However, when multiple light sources require replacement, the process of replacing the light sources may be very time consuming, as each sources is generally replaced, individually.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a lighting device which allows variation of the range of light emission. There is also a need in the art for a lighting device which allows a user to quickly and easily replace multiple light sources.